


When your nothing turns into something (2doc)

by Dez_Wonder



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d loves murdoc, 2doc - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Homophobic Language, Hurt, M/M, My first fic, cursing, murdoc doesn't know how to feel about his feelings for 2d, murdoc is a dick at the begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez_Wonder/pseuds/Dez_Wonder
Summary: Murdoc goes off on 2d when he tries to tell murdoc how he feels about him russ is very protective over 2d and noodle more so with noodle though. (takes place at 212 wobble street aka do ya thing house)





	When your nothing turns into something (2doc)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so hope fully you enjoy (i edited it the first upload sucked major ass)

It was late at night when 2d was sitting in his room watching a horror movie trying to keep his mind from wandering to the man who made his eyes become two black orbs.  
Though that was extremely hard for him to do, because for the longest time he's realized he has feelings for Murdoc he knows that the green man would never feel the same. Even though they have had multiple one night stands they were both always shit faced drunk. He sighs and runs his long thin fingers through his azure hair, the screen that he hasn't been paying attention to has zombies eating a girls intestines. Though it doesn't phase 2d at all. 2d decides he's had enough of the torture keeping his secret from Murdoc so he decides to take his chances and go to his room.

When he opens the door to Murdoc's room he's immediately hit by the scent of stale cigarettes rum and sweat, it almost gags him but a part of him doesn't really mind the sickly scent. "ey' muds 'an I come in fo' a bit"? He tangles his fingers together nervously looking into the darkness of the green man's room. Murdoc groaned obviously hung over, " Sure dullard just don't break anything or i'll break you". The bassist cackled and lit a cigarette, all that could be seen in the dark room was the dim glow of the cigarette's cherry. 2d made his was over to Murdoc's bed and sat on the edge.

2d sucked in a breath and glanced over at Murdoc fidgeting. "I-I've got ta' tell you some fink' I 'avent told nobody". "Well what is it," Murdoc says gravely. "I fink' I might 'ave feelings' fo' you muds". He flinches and attempts to make himself seem smaller looking away from Murdoc. All is quiet until Murdoc rudely says, "you think i'm some kind of faggot dullard? cause if you do you're fucking wrong." "Even if I was I wouldn't go with a blind, lanky dim-wit like you, you're nothing but hole for singing". "So you're lucky, 2d that you've got your voice cause if you didn't you'd really be nothing." Murdoc couldn't believe he had just said that but he wouldn't let himself feel guilty. He shoved 2d off the bed and pointed to the door. "Get the 'ell out of my room ya fucking fag". 2d was completely broken, he was lucky that Murdoc's room was dark because his dark orbs were glazed over with hot tears. He picked himself up and bee lined to the door shutting it behind him.

He wrapped his arms around himself and walked down to the kitchen with his head down, when Noodle popped up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Which made the broken man jump out of his skin. "Sorry toochi could you get me a"...she taps her chin thinking of the right word.."bowl." She points to a top cupboard. Even though she's older, and has grown more she still has trouble reaching things in the top cupboard, especially on the top shelf. 2d sniffles quietly and nods. "Sure love." He shakily says grabbing the bowl and handing it to the young teen. "What is wrong toochi ?" "It's nothing dear." She doesn't press on. He get's a glass of water and sits at the table sipping at it tearing up again as he relives all of it again in his mind. He finishes his water and goes back up to his cocooning himself in his duvet and cries unable to fall asleep.

The next morning 2d has a horrid migraine and stays in bed awake all day, when noodle knocks on his door he just groans. The bags under his eyes are darker than he thinks they've ever been all he can think about is the "conversation" he had with Murdoc, which makes him sad all over again. He knew Murdoc could be a dick sometimes he didn't think he was heartless, but some how he still cares a lot for Murdoc which makes him irritated and confused even more.

It had been three days since 2d had left his room his hair was greasy and sticking up in all different directions, he's only eaten when Noodle brings him something which was not very often. Russel who was getting tired of 2d staying cooped up in his room decides to talk with him. He knows 2d has been upset before but never for this long.

When he goes into 2d's room he sees the man slumped over looking at a picture of him and the rest of the band from phase one a small frown on his face, he glances up at Russ and then puts the picture down. "Wot do you 'ant russ?" Russel groaned and sat down next to him "I want to know know what's up with you man, you're not yourself." "I don't want to say it's embarrassin'," "I ain't gonna judge you D you know that." 2d looked down and mumbled an okay. "I um 'ad told muds about how I had feelings' fo' him an' he yelled at meh' and called me a fag and pret' much said I was no'fink then he kick me out 'of 'is room." "I wasn' ex'pectin him to feel the same I jus' thought he'd not be so mean 'bout it." He started tearing up again, "I 'aven't got a wink of sleep since then either mate." Russel would be lying if he said he wasn't pissed at Murdoc but right now he just wanted to be there for his friend. He put a hand on 2d's back and the sleep deprived singer hugged Russ and just sobbed. About an hour later russ left 2d's room to make Noodle lunch.

It had been around 2 days since him and russ talked. Russel didn't mind that 2d liked Murdoc. 2d had finally come out of his room for the first time in about a week he was extremely tired and still depressed. He gets a bowl of 'Captain Howdy Bops' and sits at the table poking at it with his spoon, Russ and Noodle let him be. His head nods trying to fight sleep. He finally gives into sleep and pushes his bowl away before resting his head on his arm, a soft snore is heard from the table.

No more than five minuets after the singer drifts off Murdoc walks into the room and sees 2d asleep at the table, "ey' fac-!" he was interrupted by Russel putting a hand over his mouth and whisper yelling, "shut your got'damn mouth Murdoc he hasn't got any sleep in a week because of you." Murdoc looked at Russel with a confused look he pushes the drummers hand off his mouth. "What the 'ell do you mean I haven't done a fucking thing to the dullard!" Russel gives him a death glare. "2d told me everything." Murdoc went pale. "I di-" "he's been a mess, barely eaten, doesn't act like himself, tears up everytime it gets a bit quiet or if anyone even mentions you." Murdoc feels himself hit with a pang of guilt. "it's not my fault the dolt is a fucking pansy!" 2d is woken up by Russel and Murdoc's argument, he just sits there and listens eye's focused on his bowl of soggy breakfast as they glaze over once again. Russel raised his voice not realizing it, "I honestly don't even know why he'd want to be with a heartless bastard like yo-" 2d tries to get up and sneak out of the kitchen, but bangs his knee on the table as he's getting up.

Both men look at him he just looks down he can't bring himself to look at the man who stole his heart and then shattered it to pieces. He's trying not to start tearing up as he starts walking he glances up and sees Murdoc's guilt ridden face. He makes his way up to his room and just sits on the floor against the door. Murdoc starts welling up with guilt and a cocktail of mixed emotions. Deep down he does love the dullard he just doesn't want to be some ponce. He groans and punches the wall "fuck!" Russel just stands there then blankly says, "you better at least talk to him and apologize if nothing else." "fine!" Murdoc grunts and makes his way up to the door.

He knocks and gets no reply just a whimper coming from the other side. "oi dullard open the sodding door!" he hears a weak, "fine." 2d slowly opens the door keeping his gaze on the floor as he walks back to his bed pulling his knees up to his chest. Murdoc makes his way up to 2d's unmade bed and sits on the edge. "Dullard.." 2d glances over to Murdoc, "wot muds?" Murdoc swallows some of his pride and sighs. "I didn't mean it," "mean wot?" Murdoc rolls his eyes" I didn't mean any of what I fucking said and I like you too dullard." "You're also a hell of alot prettier than any bird I've seen, and if you still-" 2d wrapped his lanky arms around Murdoc. The bassist puts his hand under 2d's chin and pulls his his pale face up to his before abruptly kissing him shocking 2d before he melts into the kiss. The singers ears, cheeks, and neck turn bright red as Murdoc runs his fingers through the bluenetts hair. 

Pulling back a few moments later they look at each other. 2d has a start-struck look on his face while Murdoc is taking in everything that just happened. 2d leans up and kisses him again quickly before Murdoc leans down and kisses him deeply running his hand down to the small of the younger ones back. The green man moves down and kisses the singers neck lightly. Sticking out his serpent like tounge he licks the shell of 2d's ear before whispering "You are truly something love."

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i know this sucked but i really liked writting it let me know if you would like more


End file.
